


卧底不成反被嫖

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Nova (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio





	卧底不成反被嫖

【Riderquill】卧底不成反被嫖

黑暗中朦胧的彩灯打出恰到好处的暧昧气氛，温柔低沉的音乐声更增添了一份诱惑气息，从中央华丽的水晶灯下望去处处纸醉金迷。坐在吧台最显眼位置的莱德警官不自在的拢了拢露胸西装，尽量说服自己去忽略四面八方投来的暧昧眼神。他感觉自己简直已经如坐针毡，但还必须要装作若无其事的观察着酒吧，他在等今晚那个进行毒品交易的小头目。

周围不停地有搔首弄姿的男人给他买酒送过来，这让莱德警官有些困扰。这是一间gay吧，也是一所毒品罪犯聚集的天堂。没办法，如果可以的话他也不想来这儿忍受那些娘炮的性骚扰，谁让最近一直在盯的毒品犯罪团伙喜欢在这里交易呢？

并且，在领导提出gay吧卧底任务时，警局的同事们竟然不由分说的都一致投票让他去，非说他年轻英俊，身材也好，在现实中1少0多的gay吧一定会大受欢迎从而可顺利完成任务。

这就是莱德警官为什么被迫被塞进了一套看起来酷似牛郎的性感套装坐在这里的原因。他已经盯梢盯了一个小时了，这一个钟头里他至少已经拒绝过40个娘炮唧唧的骚0，他真是快受够了！

突然莱德警官眼前一亮，好消息是他的目标终于出现了！坏消息是出现的不止是那个小头目，还有另一条大鱼——本市最大黑帮的少东家，名号“星爵”。额外收获固然好，但是大鱼的骨头也不是随随便便就能啃下的，星爵为人很是阴险狡诈，手段在道上更是出了名的心狠手辣，因此警方关于他的信息掌握也很有限。就比如他的容貌，除了知道他是金发之外至今还是一个谜，因为他在公共场合必定带着一顶造型特别的头盔，莱德也是凭借此物才辨认出来。

如果早知道会发生这种情况，莱德就不会放心的只一个人来卧底了，可惜世上没有如果这一说。他一边装作自然的托腮，悄悄的对着通讯器向局里报告新情况，一边密切关注星爵那边的动向。也不知道算幸运还是不幸，在他做出新决定或者得到新命令之前，他似乎就已经引起了星爵的注意，星爵现在正往他这边来了。

“小哥不介意的话，请你喝个交杯酒？”虽说是“请”，但言语之间的咄咄逼人预示了不从也得从的潜在威胁。星爵经过头盔变声器传出来的声音机械而怪异，令人不禁感到一丝的后背发凉。靠近了看星爵个子很高，比他还要高出几公分，他今晚穿了一件蓝色短外套，相比之前看过的多数油头粉面脑满肥肠的猥琐黑帮老大他简直就是一股清流了。莱德警官突然不合时宜的想，要是罪犯都能长这样就好了，这样就能拯救他们刑警常年被辣的眼睛了。

当然，出于职业素养，莱德警官深知在这种“特殊场合”下陌生人送的酒都不能喝，大概率会放催情剂或者迷药，特别是听说这位黑道公子向来是男女不忌的情况下。于是他没有贸然的拒绝，而是装作喝了几口，其实只是抿着嘴唇没有喝下一滴。

“这位小哥，我们少爷想请你去单独去二楼房间里再喝几杯，不知你意下如何啊？”

去楼上单独相处不外乎就是想睡他，这种套路他熟的很。不过莱德警官转念一想，这正是个可以抓捕星爵的绝好机会，毕竟他没有喝下了料的酒，身手也是本届警校第一出来的。莱德警官兴奋不已，暗暗得意自己终于可以收网捞大鱼了，仿佛直接看到了年终奖正在向他招手，于是他故作为难了几分钟后就“勉强”同意了星爵的请求。当然他毕竟是年少气盛，年轻人嘛，犯错也总是在所难免的，不过相信在这次深刻的教训后他会成长的。

星爵果然说话算话，他摆了摆手周围的手下真的就都散到远处去了，现在这里只剩他们两人了。但他怎么说也不能在这种人多的地方立刻下手，仍需要等待一会儿，毕竟忍耐对一位专业刑警来说是种必须的美德。

他们进了二楼的一间雅间包房，房间很大，布置得非常精致和情趣，想必平日里就是专门用来给这些黑道的达官贵人消遣的。

莱德警官环顾四周，这房里竟然一把椅子都没有！只能让人直接上床，小心机很深啊。鉴于自己武力值给的底气，他也不再扭捏就直接大大方方坐上了kingsize的柔软大床。

“我该怎么称呼你？还是说上床而已根本不需要知道。”莱德警官到了仅仅两人世界，底气变得很足，说话也不再拘谨了。

“星爵，我的名号，你知道这个就足够了。当然，如果一会儿你能让我过于满意的话我会告诉你更多也说不定呢。礼尚往来，你叫什么名字？”

“……叫我理查德就好。顺便一问，你打算做爱的时候也坚持要戴着那顶头盔吗？虽然它很酷炫没错。”莱德警官到底年轻，他还是忍不住开始试探起来。

“理查德——警官，你终于问了这个问题啊，比我想象中的慢一点。”

“！”

莱德警官懊恼自己刚才真不该过于急躁，现在直接打草惊蛇了。然而这好像已经不仅仅是暴露身份的问题了，他后知后觉惊恐的发现自己的身体竟然开始发热起来，力气也渐渐的流失下去。他该死的还是中招了！

“你……你是什么时候发现的？”

“我一进来就注意到了你，你表面看上去其实还不错，被美貌和荷尔蒙冲昏头脑的傻瓜们是绝对看不出来的。但是我注意到你举手投足之间的那种气质和常年被训练过的下意识行为动作都异于常人，活脱脱一个初出茅庐的条子。”

“……”莱德警官一下子语塞了，不知道该怪惭愧自己的业务能力太差还是怪他眼神太毒。总之任务失败是注定的了，看来以后再卧底要注意细节决定成败了，他暗暗的想。

“那你……又是什么时候给我下的药？我明明没有喝你的酒……”莱德警官喘的越来越厉害，他知道药劲上来了，赶紧趁还清醒问一问，死也要死个明白。

“你简直天真得可爱！这跟我送你的酒根本没有什么关系，我的手套上沾了无色无味的催情气体罢了，喝交杯酒时你近距离大量吸入当然会中招。”

“……你还真是跟传闻中的一样阴险狡诈！”莱德警官气得发昏，讲起来他也不算新人了，万万没想到会阴沟里翻船。

“理查警官，别这么生气嘛，你想看我长什么样我就给你看啊。”

星爵说着真的脱下手套，摘掉了头盔，露出他的容貌来。出乎莱德警官想象中阴邪猥琐的样子，星爵长相居然异常清秀，甚至可以说是挺美的了。

莱德警官一时失语，直到星爵贴到他身边还没反应过来他要干什么。看着星爵的脸和双手越凑越近，他下意识地偏过了头，却换来对方的一声哂笑。“宝贝你可真乖，知道我要改装你的通讯器了？”

什么？原来不是要亲他啊？真丢脸！其实这也不能太怪我们莱德警官，毕竟他还是个挺纯情的直男嘛。

“你要对我的通讯器干什么……？”

“一会儿你就知道了。”星爵说完竟真的在莱德警官脸上亲了一口，“啵”的清脆响声让莱德警官一下子涨红了脸。

“现在我们还是拐回正事吧？”

“……什么？”

“睡你啊。”

星爵三两下就脱光了自己的衣服，他倒不像莱德警官刚才在楼下碰到的那群娘炮，虽然皮肤白皙细腻，但该有的肉一块儿没少，身材十分匀称高挑令人赏心悦目。他解决了自己的衣服，却仍保留着莱德警官的“情趣制服”，仅仅是帮他解开了西裤的拉链。

“谁给你选的制服？品味不错，帮我转告下称赞。”

我恨情趣套装！莱德警官顿时在心里默默的用不雅词汇骂了那位同事几百遍。

星爵直接爬上床，分开自己的双腿跨坐在了莱德警官的腰上。他轻而易举地把卸了力气的莱德警官推倒在床上，极力低下身子去床头柜费劲的够润滑剂，过分饱满的胸部在空中一颤一颤的几乎要整个压到了莱德警官脸上。

天啊！虽然老实说这感觉还不赖，但是星爵再够不着润滑剂的话，莱德警官恐怕自己真的快要闷死在他软软弹弹的胸脯里了。

好在星爵及时起身解救了他。星爵似乎是个中老手了，开润滑剂给自己扩张简直熟练得一气呵成。从莱德警官被迫仰视的视角来看画面简直糟糕得不行，星爵逐一把几根修长白皙的手指插进他自己的小洞里反复的抽插搅动着，一对饱满的胸脯也随着他的动作一颠一颠，这真是性感太过了，再看下去真恐怕他鼻子里会流出什么不该流的液体来。

在肠道里搅动发出的粘糊水声和莱德警官粗重的喘息声在安静的房间里简直响得可怕，在周遭环境强烈的对比下让莱德警官愈加的感到一种愧疚和羞耻感。

星爵倒是很乐意见他这样的反应，看莱德在理智道德与身体本能中狼狈反复挣扎实在非常令他心情愉悦。他刚才一眼看到莱德警官时，就感觉这个男人坐在这样一个藏污纳垢的地方实在与他天使般的气质不相匹配，不过，能看着天使坠落地狱的话他还是十分有兴趣的。不光是因为出众的容貌，更主要的是莱德警官身上那种阳光、鲜活的气质真是忍不住令他神魂颠倒，好似个被饿了几百年的吸血鬼渴望鲜血的滋润一样，他需要阳光！长年累月躲在黑暗里苟且偷生着实令人厌烦，他需要更多的阳光！

而且，莱德警官举手投足都是一股很有气势很潇洒的风范，这样的男人想必内心肯定是很有主见很强势的。星爵也说不清自己是不是真有什么M的倾向，但他就是情不自禁的为莱德警官着迷了，被他征服，或者征服他，都是不错的选择。

星爵给自己做完扩张就开始跨坐在莱德警官身上故意的来回磨蹭，终于感到自己的身后有什么硬硬的顶着自己了，他才恶意的笑起来。

“理查警官，我还以为直男不太容易对男人硬起来呢？你可真是口是心非啊？”

莱德警官憋红了脸想不出什么反驳的话，他也不想的，但是都中了催情剂了还直接在他的性器上持续点火，他要再没反应就是阳痿了吧！

“别害羞，我会让你很爽的。”说着星爵就往后挪了一些，低下头去帮莱德警官口交起来。

猝不及防的，性器被温热湿润的口腔包裹住了，灵巧的舌头还恶意的在阴茎的凸起的经脉上面撩拨着。不停地卖力吮吸和深喉让莱德警官不受控制的渐渐陷入了情欲的深渊。他极其认真严肃的态度让莱德警官简直产生了一种错觉，他不是在帮一个男人口交而是在研究什么事关几千万的重要文件似的。星爵清秀的脸蛋现在看起来显得格外温柔乖巧，光看脸的话完全不会把他跟一个作恶多端的黑道公子联系在一起，可惜很多事都不能只看脸。

老司机的技术当真不是盖的，没多久莱德警官就先投了降。当莱德警官第一次射出来的时候他才稍稍清醒过来，但是很快的星爵没有给莱德更多机会，而是直接慢慢坐下去，让他自己的后穴一下子吞下了整根阴茎。

“啊……嗯！理查警官，你的大鸡巴可真不错，又粗又长的还真弄得我有点受不了了。”这等露骨的淫词浪语让莱德警官臊得不行，他想抗拒又抵抗不了来自本能想要沉沦享受的渴望。

“嗯……嗯啊……太，太深了……”

“嗯……啊啊！”

星爵开始只是双手抵着莱德警官的腰自顾自上下动作着，但是十几分钟后他就渐渐有点受不了了，反被药劲完全发挥了的莱德警官按倒猛力抽插起来。

星爵似乎一时之间也没料到这位警官会反转了局势，但转念一想他中了催情剂也不能干什么别的就干脆随他去了，放任他把自己反压在身下狠狠地干起来。

不过，不知道多久之后——因为根据时间相对论这种时候时间总是显得特别漫长，反正绝对早就超过三分钟了。呃，就是，莱德警官一直都还没有射出来，这导致星爵在他底下早已神游天外，他努力思考到底是药效太猛还是他不小心捡了个“宝”？不过再这样下去恐怕也是有点撑不住了，真是该死的持久！

“啊……啊！宝贝你可真辣啊，都操得我只能尖叫了。就是不知道你警局的同事们觉得我叫床好不好听呢？”星爵终于想起了那个被改装的通讯器，他恶趣味的逗起了这位警官。莱德警官真的非常有趣，很值得他再多多深入探索。

“……你刚才对我的通讯器干了什么？”现在莱德警官完全被情欲主导的脑子还迷迷糊糊的，突然被这句话吓得有了几秒的清醒。

“也没干什么，你看我多好心，都没直接给你毁了不是？我只是把定位拆了并且改成单向通讯而已，就是说只能他们听见这边的动静你却不能呼救而已。”

“……你就不怕他们听到立刻赶来抓你吗？”

“来不及的哦。今晚在路上有很多突发的重大事件等着那些警官们去处理呢，恐怕你们警局的人手要分配不够啊。”

“……那你图什么？就是为了让我的同事们听见你在我身下是如何的淫荡下贱吗？就这么骚？”

他的话果然激怒了星爵，立时爬起来扇了他两耳光，但这仍然值了。

“说我淫荡，也要你受的起。”莱德警官突然有种祸从口出的不安感，但他还是逞强的应着，“谁怕谁，一会儿被我操哭的时候会有机会让你骚的。”

都不服输的结果就是，星爵后来真的被莱德警官操哭了好几次，但是他更不服输的誓要榨干了莱德警官。没有人记得清楚他们到底搞了多少次，反正最后整个房间里都一塌糊涂了。等莱德警官事后看看犯罪现场，凭着专业知识判断大概也许是从床上搞到浴室又搞到桌子最后又搞回床上了吧。总之最后天蒙蒙亮的时候，还是星爵略胜一筹，成功的把莱德警官搞晕在床上，虽然他自己下个床也是呜呜咽咽了半天才搞定的。

第二天，当同事们在咣咣砸门的时候，被迫纵欲过度的莱德警官才终于悠悠转醒。他撑着自己软软的身体坐起来，眼前还有点发黑，接着往下一看他差点把自己再度气晕过去。

莱德警官凌乱不堪的情趣套装里，星爵在他的股沟里塞了大叠的巨额美钞，还夹着一张纸条：理查，这样叫你感觉好可爱！昨晚的服务我确实很满意，所以我兑现了承诺。——彼得•杰森•奎尔


End file.
